One Call,One Girl,And One Guy
by BleachLoverForLife
Summary: Please R&R i try my best I really do x-x


**Disclaimer: I do not Own BLEACH or Ulquiorra…..If I did-Epic Nosebleed-**

**Claimer: I do however own Maryjane**

**Ulquiorra:-Fires a Cero at me- I own Maryjane not you woman**

**Me: Ow the f%$# Ulquiorra-chan?**

**Maryjane: Can we just start please**

A black haired girl sat in a leather rolling chair in the studio she worked for. She wore an emerald green tank top that had crimson red lace on the back. It had a white heart on the middle of it and had black dripping from it. She tightened her black, white, and emerald green converse boots and took out the rubber band in her long raven black hair. Her hair fell loosely on her shoulders there were a few curls here and there. She fixed her loose belt on her waist that was not attached to her ripped faded black jeans. She put emerald green headphones around her neck that had a number four on them. She rolled towards the radio board and flipped a switch. A light came on and a board above the board lit up saying 'On Air'. "You are here with Maryjane….You are listening Bat Radio…I hope you night crawlers are hungry because I'm dishing out some delicious tunes…."

A light lit up on the board and she pressed a button. "Hello caller you are on the air…..Whats your name Caller?"

There was silence until a monotone voice spoke. "My name is Ulquiorra Cifer"

"Well Ulquiorra my fellow night crawler what is the reason for calling my chilling station tonight?"

"I love to listen to your station and I wanted to ask you a question"

"Well I'll gladly listen to your question Ulquiorra what is it?"

"Would you like to accompany me to the mall at midnight?"  
>She blushed a bright red before answering. "Well Ulquiorra I don't usually accept dates from callers but I will accept"<p>

"I will meet you at midnight then"

~At Midnight~

Ulquiorra was a slender, yet fairly muscular male. A normal looking guy with a melancholic appearance. He has fairly short, messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils, similar to a cat's. Part of his bangs falls between his eyes, and he has distinctively thick eyebrows. He has teal lines which descend from the lower part of his eyes. His facial expression rarely changes, though he is almost always frowning. He wore an emerald green jacket that had a black shirt underneath. He had his pale white hands in his pockets of his black jeans a bat chain hanging from them. Her kicked a small pebble with his emerald green sneakers and looked up at Maryjane when she ran up to him. "Ulquiorra?"

He nodded and looked at Maryjane. "Maryjane I presume"

She nodded and walked inside the mall with Ulquiorra. He draped an arm over her shoulders his facial expression not changing. When Maryjane shivered because it was cold inside the mall, he pulled her close to him making her blush. "T-Thank you"

~The Next Day In The Afternoon~

~:Maryjane's POV:~

I walked past a dark alleyway when an arm grabbed the back of my hoodie pulling me into the dark alleyway. The perpetrator put a cold hand over my mouth before I could scream. They put a hard cold object against my back. "Don't fucking move unless ya wanna die today"

I whimpered tears brimming my eyes. A cold hand pulled up my right sleeve and a cold object made contact to my bare arm. They put pressure on the object and pulled back with a long jerk. I screamed tears spilling over my eyes and rolling down my cheeks. The new found wound bled down my arm and dripped on the hard cold ground. A figure appeared at the entrance of the alley way the darkness of the alley way hid them so I couldn't make out any details about them. "Cero"

An emerald green light came towards me and the perpetrator. The figure disappeared and reappeared in front of me grabbing me and the unknown person and me disappeared from the scene. When we reappeared I looked around we were on top of a building. I looked at the person who had saved me and my eyes were met by Emerald green ones. "U-Ulquiorra?"

He nodded he wore a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama. However, his jacket has longer coattails than others, and the collar is higher. His Hollow hole is located on his sternum. The remainder of his Hollow mask lies on the top-left side of his head, forming a broken horned helmet. My eyes wavered down and I saw a katana my eyes widened a bit as I looked at the sheathed blade. Two fingers went on my chin making me look into those emerald green eyes. "Maryjane…..I never anticipated you to see me in this form."

"I know hollows have holes in certain places…..And I can tell your not a hollow…..What are you?"

Ulquiorra sighed sadly. "I am an arrancar…..I am still a hollow but I merely look partially human…..I am arrancar number four….I am an Espada."

I looked at Ulquiorra then hugged him hiding my r face in his chest. He looked down at me taken by surprise that I just hugged him even though I know what he is. He slowly wrapped his arms around me and he kissed the top of my head.

~Two weeks later~

~:Normal POV:~

Maryjane screamed in pain as the blade once again cut into her flesh. She looked at the silver haired man about 5 feet away from her. He had squinted eyes and silver hair…..And that creepy smile that sent chills down her spine. Blood dripped from the many wounds on her body and onto the pavement. The streets were empty of people. The silver haired man opened his eyes his smile growing wider if that was even possible." Goodbye"


End file.
